


Breathing Spell

by eldee



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, post-3.08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin can tell Arthur is troubled by the quest. And when he surprises Merlin with time off, Merlin travels to see a friend. (post-3.08 fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riventhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/gifts).



> THANK YOU: to tourdefierce for reading the draft of the first half of this and given great suggestions; to fuzzytomato02 and misswinterhill for reading through the full first draft, and for their suggestions and support. (All mistakes are my own.)
> 
> WARNING: spoilers through 3.08
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: The definition of 'breathing spell' is: _An opportunity to rest or give thought to a situation._

**Breathing Spell**

 

It had been but a couple of days since Arthur and Merlin had returned to Camelot from the Perilous Lands and the quest.

They didn't speak of it much, and Merlin suspected that Arthur was still rather ticked off at him for following along after Merlin had been strictly told not to. Repeatedly.

Merlin let Arthur's stiff and annoyed attitude roll off his back -- really, it wasn't much different than how Arthur usually was. He had seemed rather all right when they returned to Camelot and presented the king with the trident but as the days wore on Merlin could tell that somethings were still on Arthur's mind. It wasn't just that Arthur was moody or sullen, but it was that Arthur was scarcely speaking at all, and that just wasn't like him.

One morning, Merlin moved about Arthur's chambers, making up his bed as was his usual routine. He was trying to keep quiet for it looked as though Arthur was trying to work and had a tendency to make snide remarks if Merlin was being too noisy. However, it was hard to ignore that Arthur was sitting at his desk, a pile of parchment in front of him, but he was sitting tense in his chair and gazing at the floor rather then reviewing it.

The quiet between the two was throwing off Merlin's own work stride and finally he couldn't take it anymore. Merlin asked, "Arthur?" Arthur glanced up at him but didn't say anything. "Are you all right? You seem -- off."

"I'm fine," Arthur said briskly, reaching out for a piece of parchment, as if Merlin had made him remember he had actual work to do.

"All right," Merlin answered. After a brief pause, he asked, "Are you sure?"

" _Merlin_ ," Arthur said, scowling. He said nothing more as he picked up his quill and made a mark on the paper.

"It's just that you--" Arthur's glare cut him off and Merlin gave a half-smile. But Arthur should know that wasn't quite enough to curtail Merlin's chatter. Merlin added, "Well, you _are_ looking better, anyway."

He had meant it as a positive thing, really he had.

Arthur glanced at him sharply. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Merlin shrugged. He knew the correct answer, but other than Arthur mentioning once that he'd lost the bracelet that Morgana had given him, Arthur hadn't seemed to get the connection between it and the way he had been feeling during his quest. Instead, Merlin said, "It seemed to take a lot out of you, is all."

"It was trying," Arthur reluctantly agreed. He rested his elbows on the table, fingers steepled in front of him. He assessed Merlin carefully. "Did you -- when you were there -- did you feel affected?"

"Affected, sire?" Merlin asked innocently.

"Yes. Your health?"

Merlin decided to answer with an honest, "No, Arthur, I felt fine."

Arthur assessed Merlin thoroughly. Finally, he nodded his head. "All right then."

"And yourself?"

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"I mean, when I found you, you were--"

"Knocked out, yes, but it wasn't--" Arthur shook his head. But Merlin knew there was no way Arthur wouldn't admit to feeling under the weather or being weaker than his usual form. "I'm fine. Was fine. Everything was--"

"Fine?" Merlin supplied, with a quirk to his lips.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. But Merlin could tell with the furrow of Arthur's brow that he knew something hadn't been quite right. He was about to question Arthur further when Arthur said, with a scowl, "Now, would you be quiet? I'm trying to work here."

Merlin was tempted to try to get Arthur to talk about it more, since he was obviously troubled. But that would also mean they might get too close to some information that Merlin didn't want to share either. As easy as it had become, and as much as Merlin didn't like it, he wanted to avoid having to omit part of his own tale to Arthur. So Merlin let it go, with a slight bow of his head. He was about to exit the room when he heard Arthur address him.

"Merlin?" Merlin turned around to find Arthur pointing a finger in his direction. Arthur continued, voice hard, "You are not to speak about this to anyone."

"Yes, I know that," Merlin said, feeling a bit put out that reminder was even brought up. It was a secret he planned to keep; for Arthur, yes, but the more he had thought about it, for his own sake as well. "I haven't. I said I wouldn't!"

"Well, I'm just making sure you remember that."

"You're the one who brought it up!"

"And you better forget it."

Merlin shot Arthur an annoyed look but he took his leave of the room. Thankfully, no more unnecessary scolding followed him into the corridor.

**

Two days later, Merlin brought breakfast into Arthur's chambers, as he always did. Surprisingly, Arthur was already up, dressed, and sitting at his table. He didn't look impatient or upset if maybe Merlin had been just a little bit late. Instead, Arthur stared at the table top, his fingers drumming a mindless beat. He had seemed lost in his own thoughts and didn't even seem to notice Merlin was there.

"Good morning," Merlin said, setting the tray down. "Here you are."

Arthur looked at it and nodded, possibly in thanks but most likely just in acknowledgment. Merlin removed the cover off the plate, and poured a goblet of water, then stood to the side of the table. He waited for Arthur to prattle off a list of chores but none came.

"Um. Right, then," Merlin said a bit awkwardly, giving Arthur an odd look. "Sire, are you all right? Or should I just -- go?"

Arthur glanced over at him. "Why was Gwaine there?"

Merlin looked at Arthur, surprised with where that was coming from. "Excuse me?"

"In the Perilous Lands? How did Gwaine get there?"

Oh. That. They hadn't spoken about that yet. Merlin answered, "I found him."

Arthur looked at Merlin and sighed. "Why?"

Merlin shrugged. "I was worried for you but I worried for me too because going to a place called the _Perilous Lands_ isn't my idea of a good time. I needed some help."

"Well, you shouldn't have been there," Arthur said, scowling.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yes, Arthur, you've said."

Arthur paused for a moment, and despite his words, his tone was rather mild. "Well, if you can't follow orders at least you weren't a complete idiot who came alone."

Merlin's eyebrows raised. "Are you saying it's a good thing I brought Gwaine--"

" _No_ ," Arthur stressed. He reiterated, yet again, "Because neither of you should have been there."

Merlin huffed at him, mostly for show; as he thought that maybe Arthur was actually grateful that Merlin had fetched Gwaine to join them, he wasn't quite as annoyed with being told off for it again. Out loud, he said, "It's a pity Gwaine couldn't be here now." It was a thought that had crossed Merlin's mind several times since they parted with their friend, and he hoped Gwaine was all right, wherever his travels took him.

Arthur let out a breath. "You know he can't be." He sounded tired.

"I know," Merlin said, a bit resigned, though he hadn't given up all hope yet. There was still the future that he was working so hard for, and hopefully that Arthur would reward those, like Gwaine, who had helped him get there.

"We shouldn't talk about this," Arthur said, shortly.

"Of course," Merlin said. "It didn't happen, right?"

Arthur picked up his fork. "Right, then. Back to work with you."

"Yes, sire."

For the rest of the day, Arthur ceased to make remarks to Merlin about him and Gwaine being on his quest. And as Merlin made his way through his chores, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. He hadn't expected Arthur to bring it up, and he wasn't likely to again, but he wished he knew what Arthur had really thought about it -- and why he obviously kept thinking about the quest.

Perhaps he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't have made it past the wyverns the way he had without them. Perhaps he realised that he would have been trapped in the throne room with no one to release the latch and let him out, when he found his way there when he retrieved the trident. Perhaps he figured out that retrieving the trident shouldn't have been _quite_ so easy, really. Perhaps he saw how important having Gwaine around really was and was still bothered that his father had banished Gwaine and there was little he could do about it yet. Perhaps he wanted to truly believe the tale he projected to his father, that he accomplished it alone (or would've been able to, had he actually been alone.)

Perhaps -- well, Merlin wasn't sure what Arthur was thinking for the prince wasn't speaking up about it. Merlin's mind was plagued with such thoughts, including the dire warnings of the Fisher King, and it was weighing heavily on him as well.

He wasn't quite sure what he could do for either of them to ease their minds; what the way was, or if there even was one.

**

When Arthur came in from training, Merlin moved to help with his armour. Arthur said, "We've received reports from the north about bandits troubling one of our villages. Tomorrow at dawn, I'll be riding out with Sir Leon and a small number of knights to assess the situation."

"I'll prepare your things," Merlin said immediately. His fingers moved nimbly, familiar with the routine, and removed the pauldron and gorget, the armour that protected Arthur's chest and shoulder. He set the pieces on the table and dropped down to the armour down Arthur's arms.

"You will not be coming with me."

Merlin raised an eyebrow and there was a small quirk to his lips. "I always go with you."

"Not _always_ ," Arthur said dryly. "At least, you're not _always_ supposed to."

Merlin could barely refrain from rolling his eyes but bit his tongue, deciding to focus on the topic at hand and figure out where the prince was going with it. Instead, he said, "But I do when it comes to this sort of thing. Besides, then who would prepare the horses? Collect firewood? Mend your armour if you were to dent it?"

"I can manage without you," Arthur said dryly. Arthur held out his arms in turn as Merlin removed the vambraces from his forearms. "There are other servants that'll be able to do those duties--"

"-- But _I'm_ your servant," Merlin said, quite cheerily, as if where Arthur was going with this was not a bother at all. Merlin began tugging at the hauberk and Arthur moved to help him, lifting the heavy chain mail over his head.

"-- and Sir Leon's squire could do to tend to us both, if need be --"

"It's not necessary for him to do so, Arthur." Merlin moved to the other side of the table to lay out the metal tunic carefully, and he leaned down to examine a couple of links he thought might be coming loose. It was Arthur's firm voice that caused him to look up and pay full attention.

"You're not coming."

Merlin frowned. Arthur sounded quite serious about this -- well, he had about Merlin not going on the quest too, but that had been different because Merlin had known Arthur was in trouble. And with this particular case? Well, quite simply, he didn't trust Arthur to keep out of danger, since he seemed to attract it like flies to honey. And while Arthur seemed to be thick and completely unaware of Merlin's efforts to _save his life_ each and every time (and Merlin had to remind himself, repeatedly, that this was how he wanted -- needed -- it to be for now) it was Merlin's duty to keep Arthur safe. Whether he knew it or not; whether he appreciated it or not.

"Of course I am," Merlin said firmly, not giving an inch.

"You will be staying in Camelot," Arthur snapped at him, patience wearing thin.

"And what am I to do in Camelot when you're not here?"

"I don't know. Whatever it is you do," Arthur said, waving a hand absently, "when you're not busy."

Merlin blinked at him. "You're -- giving me time off?"

Arthur shifted where he stood, mouth twisted as if he was uncomfortable with the thought. With practiced smoothness that Merlin often saw Arthur use with his father when he was reluctant to agree, "If that's what you want to call it."

Merlin stared at Arthur for a moment, afraid to even smile in case it made Arthur change his mind. Though, mostly, he was mighty confused because Arthur didn't give him time off. "Let me get this straight," Merlin said slowly, pointing a finger at Arthur, " _you_ are giving," he turned his finger back at himself, " _me_ time off?"

"Oh shut up, Merlin," Arthur snapped. "I have duties to attend to and you're not coming. It's as simple as that."

"Because you told me to stay back so I can have a day off?" Merlin pointed out, the sly grin starting to tug at the corner of his mouth.

Arthur sniffed. "I'm likely to be away for at least three days, with travel time to the village. It's a bit far north."

That caused Merlin's jaw to drop. " _Three_ days?"

Arthur threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "You're acting like I never do anything nice for you!"

"You don't!" Merlin said immediately. He inwardly cringed when he saw the unimpressed look on Arthur's face. Merlin added quickly, "That is to say, when it comes to time off, you said just the other day that I was -- what was it again?"

"On your herbs," Arthur said, looking as though he was trying to prevent a grin. He stopped trying to be so formal and finally relaxed a bit, which he was wont to do around Merlin occasionally, though it hadn't happened since before the quest. "Look, Merlin, you're keeping quiet about the quest -- although it's your fault you have to, and you're blackmailing me regarding that," he said pointedly.

Merlin said sheepishly, a small shrug to his shoulders, "I wouldn't _really_."

"Not if you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't," Arthur said, but it didn't sound the least bit threatening. "But, nevertheless, I'm willing to grant your request. But _only_ because it suits the timing," Arthur added on, as if it wasn't something he'd been seriously considering.

Merlin didn't believe that for one second, and his smile cracked his entire face. "That's very kind of you, sire."

"I can be quite benevolent, I'll have you know," Arthur said, his arrogance returning and lacing his words.

Merlin snorted and said in jest, "When you put forth the effort. A great deal of it."

"Oh, enough" Arthur grumbled. "Do you really want come with me or do you want your time off?"

Merlin opened his mouth to send back a retort but then he paused, snapping it shut and frowning. To be honest, he wasn't sure he should leave the prince's side. "However will you get along without me?" Merlin asked. And even if he said it a bit teasingly, it was a question Merlin had seriously considered on more than one occasion.

It was Arthur's turn to snort. "A routine ride out? With other knights and squires and servants? Yes, however will I manage a couple of days without you?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

"I have no idea," Merlin said, deadpanned.

"Get off it," Arthur said, irritation diffused. He shook his head and gave a small smile.

Merlin started to gather up Arthur's other armour. "All right, I will spend the rest of the day preparing your things, then." He made for the door but then stopped, turning to look back at Arthur. Sincerely, he said, "Thank you, sire. I do appreciate it."

"As you should," Arthur said, but his smile was softened a bit. "Make sure you use your time off wisely, who knows when you'll get some again."

Merlin only rolled his eyes and ducked out of the room, a smile on his face.

**

The next morning, Merlin prepared Arthur's horse and saw him off. "Stay safe, will you?" Merlin scolded lightly, though he was starting to worry. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea. "I won't be there."

Arthur shook his head, mumbling something about ridiculous servants. But he looked down and said, "You as well." With a nod of his head in parting, with a much less worried edge to it than when he'd left for his quest, Arthur urged his horse to a trot. Merlin watched as Arthur left Camelot, followed closely by his knights and others to serve them all. They headed north.

Merlin quickly made to Gaius' chambers, picked up the sack he'd packed and his bedroll, and made his way to the stables. He prepared the horse he was allowed to have as Arthur's servant. Merlin too left Camelot.

He rode south.

**

It was later in the afternoon but it hadn't taken long to find Gwaine at all. When Merlin walked into the third tavern and heard the familiar boisterous laugh, Merlin couldn't contain the smile from crossing his face.

He was quite pleased to see that Gwaine, for once, wasn't involved in a tavern brawl. He was sitting at a small round table with other men, tankards of mead littered around the edges. The middle of the table was cleared; room to roll the dice around, Merlin supposed. Merlin had never been much into gambling games -- never had the money to do so -- but he knew right away that was the game afoot.

As Merlin approached the table, he overheard as one thick, round man with a bald head grumbling, "Lucky night you're having, aren't you?"

Gwaine looked up from his small pile of coins but he immediately saw Merlin standing there. Merlin could only grin broadly at him. Gwaine said, gaze still on Merlin with a small smile tugging at his lips, "Seems to be." He turned his full attention to the man at the table. "But now I must retire from the game. Thank you, gentlemen, for it was quite a profitable one, wasn't it?" His hand swept across the table, gathering up his coins. They flashed for but a moment and then it was as if they had just disappeared, tucked safely out of sight.

"Wait a minute, you can't back out now," said a thin man with two missing front teeth. His clothes were very tattered and they gave of a distinct odor of rotting vegetables. There were not very many coins in front of him at all. "There is still much time to play. You can't quit just because you're so far ahead!"

Gwaine clapped the man's shoulder, putting weight onto it as he stood up, and shot them all a charismatic smile. He nodded in Merlin's direction. "My mate has arrived. The game is over for me today."

The bald man eyed up Merlin. "He's welcome to join."

"Oh, no. Thank you," Merlin said, hand making a halting motion in the air. Merlin wasn't sure what little coin he had in his pocket would even allow him to purchase a proper meal and a tankard of ale. The last thing he needed was to lose it in an ill begotten roll of the dice. And while a little magic would perhaps due the trick just right, it looked as though these men had eyes like hawks for their game. It wouldn't be fair to cheat and the fear of magic bled from Camelot across to villages close to its borders; to be caught could be a world of trouble for him _and_ for Gwaine, just for knowing him.

Gwaine inclined his head in parting to the other gamblers and despite their grumbles, there did not seem to be a cause for any incident. Gwaine turned his full attention to Merlin, clapping heartily on his shoulder as if he'd just noticed his presence. "Merlin! Fancy meeting you here. Don't tell me that princess of yours has gotten himself into a spot of trouble so soon?"

Merlin grinned and shook his head. "No, he hasn't. At least I _hope_ he hasn't," Merlin added. "He is away on a patrol of sorts and I'm --" Merlin shrugged his shoulders "-- not."

"And you decided to wander into this random tavern, did you?" Gwaine asked teasingly, hand still on Merlin's shoulder as he led them to an empty table in the back of the room. It dropped once they reached it, and Gwaine sat in the seat that had his back to the wall and a view of the whole room. He gestured to the one across from him for Merlin to take.

Merlin wasn't exactly sure what it had been that caused Gwaine to come to mind when he realised Arthur had been serious about letting Merlin have his couple days off. He knew that Gwaine was more than capable of taking care of himself, even if trouble seemed to find him as easily as it did Arthur; worse, probably, since it was almost as if Gwaine sought it out. It wasn't as though he worried about Gwaine, but he'd been lying to himself if he didn't admit it had been rather -- nice, really, to have him around. It was a pity Gwaine couldn't come to Camelot and Merlin wasn't sure when he'd be able to see his friend again and thought it was a perfect opportunity to do so.

"Well, it wasn't quite so random," Merlin tried to explain as he slid into the chair. "I thought perhaps I would see about visiting a friend before his travels took him too far."

"Not too far yet," Gwaine said, leaning back, head tilted a bit as his eyes searched Merlin's face, a little more intently than his casually spoken words. "And here I thought you were attached to Arthur's hip."

Merlin barked laughter and shook his head. "No, goodness no."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow, as if he didn't quite believe Merlin. Merlin suppose it was correct, in a way, what with the shared destiny he had with Arthur, but it wasn't as if Gwaine knew that. And, all right, so Merlin was Arthur's servant and was supposed to be at constant beck and call. Still, Merlin was quite capable of making decisions on his own.

Gwaine asked, "And your choice to be here has nothing to do with him?"

Merlin looked at Gwaine quizzically. "What? No, of course not."

Gwaine's eyes bore into Merlin's and it made Merlin shift in his seat. Gwaine said, "Good to know."

Merlin's stomach lurched a little, as it had that night by the fire, and like then, he thought there was a hidden meaning behind the words but he didn't exactly know what. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to try to figure out but it did have him curious.

The moment was broken when a barmaid came over to their table, Gwaine giving a delighted smile as she greeted them. She was tall and thin, with long scraggly hair that could've shone like gold in her youth but was now a dull, pale yellow. There were deep lines of age in her face and she had tired grey eyes. Her voice, though, was friendly and pleasant enough as she asked them what she could get to them.

"I'll have a tankard of ale, my love," Gwaine said, flashing a toothy smile. "And my friend will have--" He trailed off as he looked at Merlin.

Merlin dug a coin out of his pocket, holding it in his palm as he showed the barmaid. "A bowl of stew and a tankard of ale?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled at him and nodded and he grinned back broadly. Merlin looked over as Gwaine said cheerfully, "Make that two bowls of stew."

Merlin realised that maybe his trip to find Gwaine for nothing but a visit was a bit weird, or awkward at the very least. There was no bar brawl for Gwaine to step into and help out; no injuries that one was still recovering from; there was no quest or life-threatening situation. While they had had some ease when Gwaine was in Camelot, Merlin realised this was a little out of the ordinary and he wasn't entirely sure what to say. He'd opened his mouth, shut it, and repeated the motion a couple times; all the while, Gwaine looked at him, a bit amused.

"You could say something here," Merlin said, scowling at his companion.

Gwaine smirked. "Let me tell you honestly that seeing your impression of a, uh, fish is _rather_ entertaining."

"Oh, don't you start being an arse too," Merlin said with a roll of his eyes but he laughed.

The woman returned and Merlin and Gwaine tucked into their meals. It seemed that Gwaine had had his fun and put Merlin out of his awkward misery, and quickly launched into a tale of how he'd narrowly escaped yet another brawl in the tavern just one village over. His spoon waved through the air, little bits of thick broth splattering across the wooden table top, as he expressively wove his tale, using his whole body and exaggerated facial expressions. It had Merlin laughing, nearly unable to even eat his food in fear that he'd end up choking on a piece of turnip.

Soon, they fell into a comfortable conversation, and Merlin attentively listened to more stories Gwaine had to tell, not all nearly as ridiculous as his first. Their empty bowls and tankards were pushed to the side and Merlin had waved off the barmaid when she asked if he'd like another. Gwaine ordered them a round on him, despite Merlin's protests, claiming he had a very lucky day and it was no trouble at all. When it arrived to the table, Merlin's hands gripped around the tankard gratefully. It was good company he was in, and he found himself spending most his time smiling and laughing at Gwaine's stories. A warmth spread through Merlin, maybe a little from the drink but maybe from a little bit more -- and for the first time in a long time, he reached a level of comfort that lacked any stress or urgent sense of duty.

As the evening wore on, and the large main room of the tavern began to grow dimmer with the sun setting and bright light no longer spilling through the couple open windows, the barmaid made her way about, lighting candles and stoking the fire. It was busier in there now, the tavern filling with men that had come in from the fields and were looking for a bit of relaxation. The din grew louder as people drank more, and Gwaine slid over a seat to sit next to Merlin, so they could hear each other better. It was entertaining, watching everyone, and listening to Gwaine make comments under his breath about other patrons. More than once Merlin had to stifle his amusement by ducking his head or putting a hand over his mouth but that only seemed to urge Gwaine on until he had Merlin laughing out right.

Finally, Merlin looked out the window into the night. "Suppose I should be going, then. The day is too short," he said, a bit wistfully.

"You can't be thinking of going back into Camelot tonight? To the castle?" Gwaine asked, astonished. "It's much too far to travel!"

"Oh no, no," Merlin said, shaking his head. "But I need to find somewhere to set up camp. I shouldn't have left it quite this late."

"Nonsense!" Gwaine protested. "You're at a tavern, with rooms! We'll get you one."

Merlin shook his head. "I can't afford it. It's fine, I have my bedroll--"

"Then you'll retrieve it and set up on the floor in mine!" Gwaine insisted.

"No, I couldn't --" His protests paused, Merlin gave a hesitant smile to go along with the encouraging one on Gwaine's face. "Yeah? You sure? I don't want to be trouble--"

"You're never trouble, Merlin." Gwaine paused and then let out a deep-belly laugh. "Well, you always seem to be surrounded by it, but I promise, this isn't trouble at all. Besides, it's the least I can do, after you put me up after my leg was injured."

Merlin nodded. "All right then. It'll make us even."

"Perhaps," Gwaine said. He turned to catch the eye of the barmaid, raising his hand in the hair and snapping his fingers. "Oi, lovely!" When she looked up from where she had been setting down drinks at another table, Gwaine called out cheerfully, "One more round for me and my friend here!" She gave a short nod in confirmation, though from beside Gwaine, Merlin made an objection.

"I can't--"

"On me, Merlin!" Gwaine said. He leaned closer to Merlin, hand tight on Merlin's shoulder. "For a friend."

Merlin laughed, comfortable and relaxed as the other two tankards of ale buzzed through his body. "Last one! I have to travel tomorrow on a horse all day and I'd rather not do so with a raging headache." Merlin knew that it would be a rough day if he drank too much but didn't have Gaius and his fantastic working (yet terrible tasting) mixture to have in the morning.

"Deal," Gwaine agreed with lazy smirk as he sat back in his chair. "One more drink and then we'll turn in for the evening."

Merlin gave Gwaine a suspicious look. "Why do I think that will be a difficult thing for you to do?"

"Believe me, it will not be an issue this evening," Gwaine said, flashing the same toothy smile at Merlin that he had the barmaid earlier that evening.

Merlin could only shake his head and laugh at his friend.

**

It wasn't too much later into the evening that the two men headed up the short set of wooden stairs to the corridor on the second floor, Merlin with his bedroll in hand and Gwaine with a lit candle in his. The barmaid had given them looks and wagged her finger, even after Gwaine pointed out that Merlin would be sleeping on the floor. She still considered it double occupancy, but after Gwaine flipped her a coin (ignoring further protests from Merlin), she seemed much more satisfied with the arrangement.

Gwaine led Merlin to the room he had -- it was small, with a narrow bed, a short cupboard with a basin sitting on top that had some water in it, one rickety wooden chair, and barely enough room on the floor to allow Merlin to stretch out. Still, it was much better than the open air, hard ground, and possible dangers of the woods.

"Not too bad," Merlin said easily, turning in a small circle to look around, and dropping his pack and bedroll at the foot of the bed. Gwaine moved to put the candle onto the cupboard.

"Not at all," Gwaine agreed.

Merlin turned to look at his friend, seeing the small smirk on Gwaine's face. And then it happened so quickly that Merlin could barely react to it -- Gwaine took the two steps to close the distance between them, body quick and fluid as he reached out and a strong hand gripped at the back of Merlin's neck, pulling his head forward, meeting Gwaine's lips in a kiss.

Merlin's eyes remained open, surprised, his arms still hanging down at his sides. Gwaine wasn't forceful and when his lips moved gently against Merlin's, Merlin's eyes drifted shut, his body relaxing into the kiss.

Merlin was bewildered, his mind racing in a blur about the man in front of him -- _kissing_ him. Gwaine was -- well, _Gwaine_ \-- and Merlin had seen him chatty and flirty with more than one person while he was in Camelot, but he hadn't expected anything more of it. But as Merlin reached for the thoughts he convinced himself to push aside the past week, he knew things had been a little different while they had been in search of Arthur while the prince was on his quest. That Gwaine's looks and words -- and even his arms in a hug -- were maybe something a little more. Possibly. But maybe not. Merlin hadn't been really sure and it hadn't been something he kept in the forefront of his mind, with everything else he had to worry about and with Gwaine away from Camelot anyway.

Gwaine pulled away, only very slightly, and they looked at each other in the dim candlelight. "Merlin," Gwaine said, voice barely above a whisper as he searched Merlin's eyes. "Why are you here?"

Merlin took in a breath, feeling a little light headed, and tried to focus on an answer. "To see a friend," he said. "To see you." And that was the truth, certainly.

Gwaine's hand was still on the back of Merlin's neck but he reached out with the other, sliding into place at Merlin's hip. "And for this?"

Merlin could feel the heat rising to his face, a bit embarrassed and unused to the attention, but it wasn't as though he didn't find Gwaine an attractive man and a real fine sort of fellow, as rough around the edges as he was.

"I -- if you'd want to," Merlin said, stumbling on his words. "Me. If you want me."

"You have no idea," Gwaine said, as if he really believed Merlin was clueless. His body inched forward until he and Merlin were chest to chest. "But do _you_ want this? Want me?"

Merlin raised one of his hands and it settled lightly on Gwaine's chest. One finger tugged lightly on the bottom of the v in Gwaine's tunic, the pad of it brushing lightly over skin. Merlin was watching it, silent for a moment, and thought of everything that had brought him to that moment.

When he heard Gwaine's slight inhale of breath, Merlin looked up, eyes wide, but a shy smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I do. No, really, I do," Merlin added quickly when it looked like Gwaine was about to question it. Merlin's hand moved up and cupped the side of Gwaine's neck, thumb rubbing over the stubble the grew under his chin. Merlin wasn't exactly sure where to go with this, what to do next. It wasn't that he had _no_ experience whatsoever, but he had so little time on his hands to pursue anything, and he knew he wasn't near Gwaine's worldly ways. Quietly, he said, "I'm not very good--"

"Oh, like hell," Gwaine cut him off, leaning forward suddenly and capturing Merlin's lips in a kiss again.

It had startled Merlin and he laughed against Gwaine's mouth, and Gwaine growled playfully under his breath and kissed more fervently. With a persistent swipe of tongue, Merlin opened his mouth, giving access. Gwaine took full advantage, tongue sweeping in, slowly licking. Gwaine tasted like ale but Merlin supposed it was a taste that matched his own. When Merlin pulled away, very minutely, and then dodged back in to lick at Gwaine's lips, Gwaine allowed Merlin the same exploration.

Merlin found it to be a bit relaxed and rather charming, much like Gwaine himself always seemed to be. There were little nips at lips, slow sucking on tongues, hands moving over shoulders and sides and backs. The alcohol flowed through Merlin, but it didn't feel like he was too gone or that he wasn't himself; it made him feel at ease and it banished any negative thoughts from his mind.

He and Gwaine were there, in that room, doing this and in those moments there were little other cares in the world. It wouldn't last forever, Merlin knew, but he felt himself getting lost in it.

Gwaine's mouth left Merlin's, and he pecked kisses down Merlin's jaw as his hands reached and loosened the knot in his neckerchief, pulling it away and letting it fall to the floor. Merlin tilted his head back, expanse of neck showing as Gwaine kissed his way over the tendons there. When it seemed he found the spot he was looking for, he latched down and sucked gently. It slowly intensified, heat rising up under his skin, pulsing, and then Merlin could feel a scrape of teeth against his skin.

"Oh," Merlin breathed, a little surprised. Merlin's hands had made their way under Gwaine's tunic, pressed the firm muscle in his back, and his fingernails dug in with a nip that had become a little bit rougher. His back arched and the front of his body pressed more fully against Gwaine's. He could feel the bulge in the front of Gwaine's breeches press against his own. Again, he gasped, " _Oh_."

Gwaine grinned against Merlin's neck. "Tell me, Merlin," he said, pressing his mouth near Merlin's ear. "Have you ever been with another man?"

"I -- _yes_ ," Merlin answered, a slight gasp when Gwaine's hands travelled down, one coming to rest on his backside.

"How?"

Merlin felt heat flare through his entire body and his head tilted down, feeling awkward with his loss of words to explain.

Gwaine pulled his head away from Merlin's, ducking down and trying to catch Merlin's eye. When Merlin glanced at him, he saw Gwaine smiling encouragingly. "It's quite all right, you can tell me," he said. "I wouldn't want to do something you're not ready for. Besides," Gwaine added with a leer, "wouldn't that be delicious to hear about?"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh and it caused his inhibitions to quickly fall away. "There was this," he said, hand dropping down to cup Gwaine through his breeches, squeezing slightly.

"Is that so?" Gwaine said, and his voice was low and rough. He looked tempted to return the gesture, but instead asked, "Anything more?"

Merlin moved both his hands to grab Gwaine's arse and he pulled Gwaine towards him, while pushing his groin against Gwaine's. Merlin grinned cheekily at when Gwaine tried to bite back a moan. "And there was some of this," he said, and rocked a little, rubbing them together.

Gwaine groaned and grabbed the back of Merlin's neck, pulling him into a kiss again. It was different this time, though; more urgent, desperate, Gwaine's tongue plunging into Merlin's mouth quicker. It was hot, and wet, and made Merlin feel as if he'd downed another tankard of ale in one gulp and it had rushed to his head, dizzying him. When Gwaine pulled away with a smack of lips, it left Merlin breathless.

Gwaine asked, almost sounding winded, "Have you ever had a man inside you?" His hand had shifted, two fingers slipping in between Merlin's buttocks, pressing the material of his breeches against him.

Merlin did not miss the meaning. He bit his lower lip and shook his head.

"Do you want to?"

Merlin swallowed. "I -- I."

"We don't have to," Gwaine said immediately. "There's plenty we can--"

"-- no. I mean, yes. I mean," Merlin said. His cheeks felt scorching hot, as if on fire, and it was crawling down his neck; he had no doubt it was leaving a trail of red skin. He took a breath and looked up at Gwaine. "I mean, yes, I'd like to."

It would be different than the other men he'd been with -- once with a village boy in Ealdor, a servant from Mercia, one of the Camelot stable boys. But it had all been quick, fumbling, just rubbing and getting each other off as quick as possibly, still fully clothed and coming right in their breeches. But this, here, with Gwaine. A room to themselves, all night -- with _Gwaine_.

"Are you sure?" his friend asked. Merlin nodded and Gwaine tilted his head to the side, almost questioning. "Not that I want to talk you out of it but -- you have a day's ride tomorrow. I don't want you to be sore."

"It's okay," Merlin said quickly. "I could maybe not go back tomorrow, or not right away, I was only going to go early in case Arthur--"

"Oh, there we go," Gwaine muttered, hands dropped from Merlin, moving to take a step away.

Merlin wouldn't let go. "Wait, no, it's fine. I mean, I have until the day after off but if Arthur gets back to Camelot early I should be there--"

"Merlin." Gwaine ran a hand through his hair. "If you have to see to your prince--"

"No," Merlin cut him off, already regretting it had come up. He had been so good, not mentioning Arthur all evening -- and it wasn't that he was trying to avoid it, for Gwaine's sake, but for once it had been out of Merlin's mind. But, apparently, not enough. "Well, yes, but no. Not yet. This is -- just you and me, okay? Can we just forget I said anything?"

Gwaine sighed. "I don't know, can we?"

"Yes," Merlin said earnestly. Gwaine didn't looked entirely convinced so Merlin didn't say anything else, just pushed forward and pressed a hard kiss against Gwaine's mouth. He tried stepping forward, and Gwaine went back, letting Merlin walk him backwards until his knees hit the edge of the cot, causing him to sit down. Gwaine leaned back on his hands as Merlin climbed onto his lap, gripping onto Gwaine's shoulders as he continued to claim his mouth.

Merlin broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Gwaine's, and said against his mouth, "Please. Let's do this."

Gwaine groaned and grabbed Merlin by the hips. "Hell yes," he answered, and Merlin smiled.

**

It took no time to be divested of their clothes. It was odd for Merlin to be naked in such a way with someone else but Gwaine's looks and murmurs of admiration made Merlin smile and bury his face in the crook of Gwaine's neck. And Gwaine was not shy, his muscular body free for Merlin to explore, and he encouraged Merlin to do so. Merlin pushed Gwaine down to stretch over the mattress and Merlin straddled his hips. His hands mapped over Gwaine's firm torso, and he leaned down to leave a meandering trail of kisses over his chest and down over his toned abdomen, edging around the patch of thick curls at his groin.

Merlin had paused for a moment, head resting on Gwaine's hip as he looked at his hard, arching cock. He reached out tentatively, brushing fingers along the side. He glanced up and saw Gwaine watching him intently, biting his bottom lip. It was a little outside of what Merlin was used to, though he knew it was where he should go. And it was the tentative brush of Gwaine's finger over Merlin's cheek, a careful look in his eyes, that felt as if he was telling Merlin he didn't have to do it, if he didn't want.

It made Merlin more determined, and he shifted and settled between Gwaine's legs; he gripped the base of Gwaine's cock in one hand. Merlin's didn't have a lot of experience with this, but he knew well enough to cover his teeth with his lips, and he leaned down to take Gwaine's cock into his mouth. Gwaine groaned and Merlin looked up at him through his eyelashes. Gwaine was rested propped up on his elbows, his head thrown back, hair hanging down behind him.

Merlin pulled off his cock, a slight suction noise as he did so, but his hand stroked slowly. "All right?" He was asking more about himself, to see if he was doing it right.

Gwaine's head lifted, looking down his body and his heated eyes met Merlin's. "More than," he said in his gravelly, sexy voice, and it sent a thrill of confidence right through Merlin. Gwaine smirked and pumped his hips up twice. "But are you going to be a tease there?"

Merlin grinned cheekily and contemplated doing just that, for a bit. But when he twisted his wrist just a little on an upward stroke, Gwaine bit his bottom lip again and groaned appreciatively, the sound rumbling out of his chest, and suddenly all Merlin wanted was to see what else he could do to make Gwaine a sound like that again.

Merlin put his mouth back around Gwaine's cock, inching down slowly and taking in as much as he could. His hand pressed down on Gwaine's hip, to prevent any sudden movement, though Gwaine seemed as though he was trying to restrain himself from thrusting up. Merlin bobbed his head up and down, tongue laving at the underside of Gwaine's cock, and he could hear Gwaine's breaths becoming uneven, more laboured. It was just when Merlin's jaw was starting to build a dull ache that Gwaine's hand settled on Merlin's head, gripping lightly on his hair and tugging a little. Gwaine's voice, low, said, "Up here, Merlin." He gladly followed.

They kissed again, Merlin covering Gwaine's body, hands on either side of Gwaine's head to stop himself from crushing down. Gwaine's hands touched Merlin everywhere they could, soft glides over skin, firm squeezes and light scratches. Merlin ground his hips down, erection sliding along side Gwaine's, causing the other man to break the kiss, head tilting back as he moaned.

"Gods, what you do to me," Gwaine said, voice husky.

Merlin grinned down at him. "Good, yeah?"

Gwaine snorted. "Very. Come, now, let's get you laid out for me."

And while there was a little flip in his stomach, Merlin pushed himself up off the cot, allowing Gwaine to get up; following Gwaine's direction, Merlin laid back down on his stomach. He perched his chin on folded arms in front of him, felt the bed move a little as Gwaine got back on and sat with his legs framing Merlin's thighs. He pressed kisses over Merlin's shoulders, neck, down his spine. His hands kneaded at Merlin's buttocks, spreading them apart, and Gwaine's mouth trailed further down.

Merlin gasped as he felt Gwaine's moist tongue slip down between, licking over his hole. He breathed out heavily, "What're you--"

"It's all right," Gwaine said, hands squeezing his cheeks lightly. "Let me?"

Merlin nodded, vocalizing it with a breathless, "Yes. Okay."

Merlin could practically hear the grin when Gwaine replied, "Will do." He licked more persistently. From then on, Gwaine's tongue and mouth were doing things to Merlin's that Merlin never would have thought of; licking and sucking and finally pushing into him. Merlin gasped as slight tremors shook through him and a sheen of sweat broke out to cover his entire body. His forehead dropped to rest on his arms and he panted into the mattress.

Next, there was a slow preparation of fingers slicked in oil that Gwaine had had tucked in his pack. First with one and then two and finally a third. They pushed into Merlin, scissoring within him, opening him up. All the while, Gwaine whispered encouraging woulds, his other hand running up and down Merlin's back, gentle touches that were grounding. Merlin bucked his hips, trying to push them back onto the fingers, and his bed partner only laughed at him, leaning down and nipping lightly at Merlin's arse.

When Gwaine pulled out all his fingers, Merlin let out a low whine, wanting them back in. Gwaine chuckled nearly soundlessly, like little gasp for air. "Just wait," Gwaine said. One finger pushed back into Merlin, easier now, and it felt as though it was in right to the knuckle, straining to reach as far into Merlin as it could. The finger hooked a little and messaged down; suddenly, a surprised cry burst from Merlin as a shock of pleasure rolled like waves through his entire body.

"What was -- oh _fuck_ ," he groaned when it happened again. He was panting hard and he rocked his hips, his prick rubbing against the rough material on the bed beneath him. He could feel a bead of sweat rolling down his temple and along the line of his jaw. "Please. Gwaine. Just--"

His finger pulled out of completely and Gwaine stretched up the bed, leaning down and pressing kisses to Merlin's shoulders. His cock rubbed in the cleft between Merlin's arse cheeks, against his sensitive hole. Merlin whimpered; he felt completely undone, dizzy and desperate, and he just wanted _more_.

He twisted his neck to try to look behind him better. Gwaine's lips met his in a short, messy kiss. "What, Merlin?" Gwaine asked. "What do you want?"

"I want you to -- please, can you just--"

"Fuck you?" Gwaine supplied, nipping at the shell of Merlin's ear.

" _Yes_."

Gwaine pushed himself up with a grunt, grabbing at Merlin's hips and urging him to his knees. Merlin was on all fours, face scorching as if it were on fire, and Gwaine settling behind him. He could feel one of Gwaine's hands on the base of his spine, and then there was the tip of his cock nudging against his hole. Merlin held himself steady as it pushed forward past the tight ring of muscle, and felt himself stretch to fit it.

"Merlin?"

"It's okay," Merlin said. He took deep breaths, trying to remain calm. He nodded his head. "It's okay. You can. All right. Just do it."

Gwaine was slow and gentle and patient, surprisingly so, while Merlin gasped and his hands gripped the bedclothes tight in his fists. But Merlin never told him to stop, instead urging him on with whimpers and pleas. His body stretched and burned as it accommodated Gwaine's thick length, filling him. His thrusts were paced, slow and perfect, while Merlin got used to it; until Merlin practically demanded that Gwaine just let go and _move_ already.

And he did, in and out, in and out, fingers gripping into Merlin's hips as he pulled Merlin back onto his cock. It hurt a little at first, though more uncomfortable than anything; with each push into him it ached less and less and he only wanted more and _more_. Skin slapped against skin, moans and groans filled the room, despite their attempts at trying to be quiet in case the next rooms over could hear. But each shush was greeted with a chuckle or laugh and Merlin didn't think it made them any quieter at all.

When Merlin thought Gwaine was close to reaching that point -- when his thrusts became more erratic, and a bit harder and rougher -- Merlin rocked himself onto Gwaine's cock, little cries of pleasure pushed out of him with each stroke deep inside. With one last hard push in, going as deep as he could, Gwaine's hips stuttered as he ground himself in Merlin's arse; with a finally low grunt, he pulsed within Merlin, filling him with warm come. Merlin huffed hard and his body trembled, feeling as though his arms would give out from under him. But he stayed upright, even when Gwaine draped himself over Merlin's back, panting against Merlin's neck. His arm snaked around Merlin's body so that he could take Merlin's prick in hand. It was too much for Merlin and he dropped down to his elbows, body arched and his head resting down on the bed. He could feel Gwaine still inside him, softening, but his own body grew taunt the more Gwaine jerked him.

"Come on, Merlin," Gwaine said, breath hot against his skin, causing a shiver to run through Merlin's entire body.

Merlin brought his hand up, gripping his cock, fingers lacing over Gwaine's, and quickened the pace. "Faster," he whispered, knowing what he needed to get himself off.

"You do it." Gwaine carefully removed his hand. He pulled his cock out of Merlin and Merlin to hissed with the sensation. But just as soon as he was empty, he was filled again with two fingers, pushed in all the way in.

" _Yes_ ," Merlin cried out when he realised what Gwaine was doing. He pushed his body back, desperate for more.

Gwaine's free hand planted firmly on Merlin's back, trying to still him. "Wait." Merlin whimpered as he tried to stop moving, though his hand continued to stroke his cock. Gwaine's fingers pumped twice and then crooked. When they rubbed just right, it was the same as before and it was like lightening struck through all of Merlin and right down to his curled toes. He gasped, hands squeezing his prick. He pulled on himself harder, quicker, and the second time Gwaine's fingers pressed against that spot, Merlin's entire body shook with his orgasm, his come covering his hand and the blanket below.

Merlin felt lost in his orgasmic glow. He collapsed onto the bed, sighing contently. His limbs felt heavy and he was completely sated. His closed his eyes and he heaved heavily to get air back into his lungs. Gwaine got of the bed and returned with a wet cloth, wiping between Merlin's cheeks gently. He was pushed over to his side so that his front could be cleaned too, and Merlin was so interested in staying right where he was that he didn't make a single complaint on being cared after that way. It felt a bit comforting, actually.

Gwaine moved away again and the room went completely dark when the candle was extinguished. There was a tug of the blankets below him, and Merlin grumbled a bit but moved a bit from side to side so that it could be pulled down. Gwaine slipped into the bed, nudging Merlin over so he could fit behind him, and drew the blanket over them. His arm wrapped around Merlin's waist. Gwaine nuzzled behind Merlin's ear, asking, "You all right? Not too sore?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, I'm good. That was ... bloody _brilliant_.

Gwaine chuckled. "You're a wonderful boost to the ego." He planted a soft kiss to the back of Merlin's neck. "You were amazing."

Merlin smiled, the feeling spreading through him feeling different now. His hand clasped Gwaine's, squeezing lightly. "I'm glad I came here."

"Me too," Gwaine agreed, starting to drowsy.

"Maybe we should sleep," Merlin suggested. His mind had a flitting thought that maybe he should move to the floor, since the bed was so small, though he didn't particularly want to leave Gwaine's warmth pressed against him, enveloping him much better than any blanket ever could.

"I like the sounds of that." Gwaine drew Merlin's body even closer, answering Merlin's unasked question.

"Me too," Merlin said, and that was the last thing he remembered before falling into a content sleep.

**

Merlin blinked his sleepy eyes open. He knew it was morning because of the dim light filtering through the very thin window in the small tavern room wall.

He was on the bed, laying on his side. He could feel Gwaine's body behind him, pressed up against his back so they could both fit on the narrow mattress, Gwaine's arm around Merlin and hugging him close. Merlin tried to shift, just a little, to remove the slight ache to his body from sleeping in the same position all night. He stretched his arm out over the edge of the bed, flexing his fingers, trying to get the tingling out of it.

There was just the mildest of throbs in his head, the familiar morning feeling of drink from the night before. The soreness lower in his body wasn't something he was used to, but it didn't hurt; instead, it made he recall the night before.

Merlin turned his head into the mattress, smiling to himself as he remembered what had transpired.

Behind him, he could feel Gwaine stir a little. Merlin didn't want to wake him, wasn't sure how used to he was in sharing a bed in the morning, so Merlin tried to quietly slip out of it. He was stopped as the arm around him tugged him back tighter.

Gwaine's sleep-thick voice mumbled, "Stay."

Merlin relaxed into the bed and hummed noncommittally.

Gwaine seemed to wake up enough to realise what he said and Merlin could feel his arm loosen its hold. "Unless you have to go."

Merlin leaned back a little, twisting his neck to try to look at Gwaine. Gwaine shifted and propped himself up, able to look down at Merlin.

Merlin smiled and said cheerily, "Good morning!"

Gwaine's lip quirked into a half smile and he shook his head. He pressed a quick kiss to Merlin's lips. "You're rather chipper, aren't you?"

"I'm feeling rather fantastic, thank you," Merlin said, trying to crane his neck up for another kiss. Being too difficult, Merlin squirmed so that he faced Gwaine, only elbowing the other man once, but over all getting a good response when Gwaine was there and ready. Merlin thought it might be awkward, this morning after and completely sober with a night's sleep, but they fell into easy, lazy morning kisses.

When Gwaine hooked his leg over Merlin's, pressing his half-hard erection into Merlin's thigh, Merlin pulled away from their kiss. It had gone on long enough without Gwaine knowing for sure.

"I'll stay until tomorrow morning," he blurted out. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks yet again; he didn't know whether to feel cursed or elated for the way Gwaine made him feel. With a bit of a shy smile, he added, "If you want me to."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "You want to?"

Merlin pouted playfully. "Come now! I wouldn't have said if I didn't want."

Gwaine swooped in and caught Merlin's bottom lip between his, sucking lightly. "I definitely want," he said, grinning. "There is much I have to teach you."

Merlin laughed and pulled him closer. "I gather there is much I have to learn. I wouldn't mind the practice."

**

Merlin left the following morning as he said he would, making his way to Camelot by the evening. They had had a rather eventful day mixed of meals in the tavern, rounds of sex followed by periods of sleep. Merlin's body was a little sore, rather tired, and entirely fucked out, but all around he was feeling _fantastic_ and there was little that could wipe the secret (or not so secret) smile from his face.

Merlin had thought it would be difficult difficult conversation when he left but Gwaine never once asked for a further explanation. Nor did he inquire for Merlin to stay longer, or for him to not go back to Camelot. They didn't talk about it at all, keeping things easy and simple, for which Merlin was grateful. The final morning, after one last romp, Gwaine had packed the few of Merlin's belongings while Merlin quickly washed up and dressed. With a final peck on the cheek, he had told Merlin they would see each other again someday.

Though no words were spoken outright, there was a feeling of promise behind the goodbye. And despite those dire warnings regarding Camelot, Merlin felt -- _knew_ \-- that would be true. After bidding each other safe journeys, Merlin and Gwaine parted ways, but only for the time being. Merlin went back to Camelot with worry slipping back to him for current days, but holding onto some hope for the future.

Upon returning to Gaius' chambers, Merlin learned that Arthur hadn't returned yet, for which he was grateful, as he had wanted to be back first. As much as he wished some of his days to be his own, he knew his duties. And as much as those duties sometimes got to him, he knew it was where he belonged.

And, though Gaius had known where Merlin had planned to travel, he thankfully didn't ask very many questions at all.

Arthur didn't return until two afternoons after Merlin, but Merlin greeted him in the courtyard happily.

"Arthur, glad to see you looking well and alive," Merlin said, a bit teasingly.

Arthur dismounted his horse and rolled his eyes. "I told you I would be." Another servant came to take the reins from him, and he headed up the stairs into the castle.

"Of course, sire," Merlin said, following him. "All was well?"

"As well as could be expected and everything taken care of," Arthur said. He glanced back at Merlin. "And you?"

"Very well."

Arthur seemed to catch the smile Merlin couldn't contain. He paused and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? How did you days off treat you?"

"I helped Gaius the past couple," Merlin said, with a shrug. But the corner of his mouth lifted slightly when he added, "But I visited a friend before that."

Arthur looked at him almost suspiciously. "A friend? I didn't realise you _had_ any friends, Merlin."

"Oh, ha ha," Merlin said sarcastically. "Very funny. You know full well that I do."

Arthur's features softened a bit, even if it could barely be distinguishable. "And you had a good time with your friend?"

Merlin felt his own face soften and he nodded, smiling. "I truly did. He is fairing well enough and it was good to see him again."

Arthur was silent for a moment. "That is good to hear," he said, and turned away from Merlin. "Now, there is much--"

"-- Arthur?" Merlin said, cutting him off.

Arthur looked back at him, annoyed with the interruption. "What is it?"

"Thank you, sire," Merlin said, with a slight nod of his head. Yes, he was annoyed with Arthur a lot of -- well, _most_ of -- the time (and probably as much as Arthur was annoyed with him) but he could not ignore what Arthur had done for him. "I really do appreciate it."

Arthur opened his mouth, looking as if he was about to send back some sort of rude comment, or perhaps a reminder it wasn't about to happen again any time soon. But he snapped his mouth shut. After a moment, he gave Merlin a slight nod of acknowledgment and a brief quirk of a smile.

Turning on his heels, Arthur said, "I must report to my father, but then this armour needs to be cleaned. And, oh, you need to draw a bath for me--"

Merlin shook his head and followed behind, like he always did, his mind already racing and running through a list of duties he would have to accomplish that day.

But, for once, there was someone else on his mind too. Even though Gwaine wasn't there right now, it was a comfort to know he was out there. Merlin was confident he would return to Camelot one day and they would all be where they should.

 

~ end


End file.
